V Day!
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: VDay a day that shall live on in infamy! I know but I just had to and it is my fic after all. This fic uses partnershipping in the first two chapters and straight people in chapter three. If you like Cannon Yaoi then you should like chapters 1 and 2.
1. 1 x 2 x 1

I know V-day is coming up soon and that the site will be flooded with V-day fluff but I don't care I'm posting this anyway. This is/will be a three-part thing like Endless Waltz each chapter focusing on different pairings. Chapter one is all Duo and Heero chapter two is Quatre and Trowa and chapter three Noin and Zechs with a little Sally and Wufei. I may do a 2x3x2 and/or a 1x3x1 fic to if I'm feeling ambitious. Now that I'm leaving **Forgotten Revenge** http:www . .html after too many fights with Snow Blaze and Jaundice both OOC and not I decided to leave so I won't have that RPG taking up so much of my time. Feel free to look around anything with the name Kura was posted by me. Kura is a pet name fans have given Bakura for those who didn't know. Feel free to rip on Jaundice, Snow Blaze, and .atra. if you go to the OOC board or the chat for being so mean to your favorite writer just read the post called Kuroi-san, and everything attached to it, and A little lost here before you do the last one is really mean.

Anyway this is a cute little chapter all about Heero and Duo enjoy or not, and you either will or you won't. It's really three one shots that go together so it's short and ends suddenly I guess. So read all three chapters or just the ones you want even if this one is it. Just please review if not I may just stop writing Gundam Wing for a while.

**Betaed by the still always wonderful Shadowgoddess03 who hopefully wasn't too board reading 1x2x1**.

**WarNinGs**: V-day fluff, OOCish, 1x2x1,Short, Shounen-Ai content, Pointless really, Talks about the Japanese V-day not the American one so know the difference or be prepared to learn a little something people.

**Aishi** **Say**

"_I'm sorry I just had to post this_." I did sorry please don't be mad? If you are yell, rant, threaten, or what ever you prefer in a review and it will be duly noted.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Duo sighed softly from where he was sitting on the catwalk watching Heero run checks on the newly repaired Wing Zero Custom. "Heero?" He called unsure if Heero would even answer him but that did not stop him form calling out anyway.

"Yes Duo?" Heero asked his dark gaze still on his machine, though not his full attention.

"Well I was reading and...Is it really true Japanese people have two Valentine's Days?" Duo asked feeling a little silly but he always did when asking Heero just about anything.

"Yes, we do Duo," Heero answered not elaborating or asking why just a straight forward answer was how he worked. His partner was use to his short but non-angry answers when he was working and if he wanted he would ask him something more there was no need for him to say more at the moment.

"So the book said the girls give the guys they like chocolate, which I think is sweet cause usually it's all about the ladies...not that there's anything wrong with that. I think you should spoil your koibito but it's nice the guys have a holiday where they get chocolate," Duo grinned he had liked the idea, after all he was a hopeless romantic. Which was why he spent so much time and energy trying to get Quatre and Trowa together, not and easy task let me tell you, but he had finally gotten Quatre to visit Trowa, who was on Earth with his sister. And Wufei was on Luna with Sally, Noin, and Zechs so he was all alone with Heero.

"Yes...well you would get a lot of chocolate Duo," Heero assured him a small smile on his face. Duo was very friendly and had many female admires as well as a few male ones.

"Yeah...well I was thinking...what if you're a girl who likes another girl, do you give her chocolate or not?" Duo asked that page had not explained that and he wanted to know.

"If she wanted to then yes she would," Heero answered use to Duo's many questions about things he had seen on an anime or read in a manga.

Duo nodded seeing the logic in that, "Okay, but what if you're a guy? Can you give the guy you like chocolate without being the...u...damn it," He frowned frustrated at himself for forgetting the word.

"The uke, Duo?" Heero suggested slightly frowning, just what had he been watching?

"Yeah the uke! So can you? I mean the uke is the _'girl_' right so if he gave another guy chocolate that would make him the uke?" Duo reasoned thinking out loud as he tended to do around the others.

"Well technically the uke would be considered the _'girl'_ as you phrased it, but the uke can make the first move you know," Heero commented stepping out of the cockpit right arm folding on the cool metal with a sigh. He was relived his Gundam was ready to go again.

Duo jumped off the railing and walked quickly up behind his partner and friend without thinking he hugged him from behind, "Hee-kun I really like you." The cheerful youth admitted softly not sure how the confession would be taken but wanting to make it nonetheless.

"Duo? Nani?" Heero asked pulling away and turning in surprise with his back against the cockpit door. He hadn't even thought about why Duo was asking him about Japanese traditions, he had just answered him. '_He likes me!' _Those three words sent his normally logical mind into utter chaos.

Duo bit his lip looking up at him, his large amethyst eyes wide and shimmering looking pleading almost to the point of tears, "Sorry Heero I..." He trailed off feeling very rejected and hurt by the reaction he'd received.

Heero shook his head lifting Duo's pale chin gently with his darker fingers, "Don't be Duo. I didn't mean to upset you it's just that...you surprised me. Please don't cry alright?" He soothed wiping Duo's eyes. "It's all right," Heero assured him gently knowing full well why his aibou looked so sad.

"Is it?" Duo asked sniffing Heero's hands were so gentle he knew Heero was not angry with him at all but still being pulled away from still hurt. He was comforted by the fact he had pulled away in surprise and not flat out rejection, but that fact only offered a small amount of solace.

"Hai," Heero answered brushing the wild cinnamon bangs from Duo's childlike face. "Aibou I like you as well."

Bright gems blinked recognizing the word and its meaning; Heero used it when he was trying to cheer him up. "Hee-kun do you really? It's all right if you don't 'cause you don't hate me. I don't expect you to love me but at least you know how I feel," Duo sighed softly he assumed Heero had meant they were just friends but he had not.

Heero frowned slightly as Duo spoke, he seemed to have misunderstood or maybe his mind did not want to hear him. "Duo aishiteru," He whispered softly gentle fingers trailing down soft skin.

Duo froze eyes closing at the touch. "Aishiteru...me!" He asked voice sounding so young in its surprise, "Heero I..." Trailing off Duo swallowed and opened his eyes to see Heero standing before him patiently awaiting his response, those dark cerulean orbs even more gentle than Quatre's soft aqua gaze. "I love you to Heero," was all Duo could come up with after a moment of intense thought, it may lack elegances but not honesty, a personification of Duo himself.

"You said that already Duo, sorry I made you repeat yourself I know you hate it," Heero teased him gently with a tender smile getting a sweet laugh from his aibou. "So koi what happens after one confesses?"

"Well they have to pray then they are forgiven but once that's all done it's time to sin again so you'll have something for next time," Duo smiled he was only joking, to him God was more important then religions and their rituals. "Why Hee-kun, have you been a bad little boy?" The braided youth wrapped his arms around Heero's strong neck with a playful yet mischievous grin on his face, "Or are you planning on being a _bad _little boy?" He laughed when Heero hugged his waist holding him close, "I'm waiting…"

Heero smiled, "You tell me," he said before pulling Duo into a kiss both falling back against Wing's cockpit door.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

For those that may not know on Valentines day the shoujo gives the shounen they like chocolate usually home made. Then on March 14 the shoujo gives said shoujo a white box, March 14 is called White day by the way guess why, and depending on what is in it he tells the shoujo how he feels. Marshmallows mean, cookies mean, and chocolate means he returns the affection and wishes to go steady. I think it's sweet but I'm a hopeless romantic really.

That's it the end there is no more in chapter one only in chapter two will you find more but no more 1x2x1 gomen.

5


	2. 3 x 4 x 3

Ok in chapter one it was all about the angel and the demon well in chapter two it's all about silencer and the noble/prince. I wanted to do one with each of the traditional pairings 1 and 2 come before 3 and 4 so their chapter came first, whoa logic. Each chapter can be read on its own really but they also do go together so review them separately or as one whatever just please review? I mentioned Duo talking Quatre into going to see Trowa and since I can I will start this chapter with that conversation. Duo picking on Quatre is funny so why not right? Besides it did not seem to fit in to chapter one's mood. This is not meant to be a deep fic so enjoy the funny stuff when it comes.

Poor Shadowgoddess03 does not really like, not hate, Trowa with Quatre so thank her for fixing my little mistakes in this chapter when you review. You know those generic same old things that get written over and over again and need to go away? Those she hates...so do I really.

**WarNinGs**: Still Holiday Fluffy, OOCish, Plays with non-Japanese version of V'day, Just as pointless as chapter one really but hey it's a holiday fic so lay off.

**Aishi** **Say**

"_I'm still sorry but I'm still posting so how sorry am I?"_ Ok picking on myself blah.

V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2V2 

"But Cat you _haaaaaaave _to go!" Duo whined at his pale friend not the least bit happy with his negative answer.

Quatre sighed softly not entirely sure why Duo was pressing this, he had been relaxing when Duo had found him and began his many attempts of trying to get him to go to Earth...No, to Trowa. "Duo, Trowa is trying to spend some time with his sister, who need I remind you, does not particularly like me," The blonde sighed softly as he leaned back into his swivel chair while Duo leaned forward in the chair in front of his desk. "Going to see him no matter what the reason will only cause him problems and I will _not_ do that to him," he crossed his arms stubbornly with his gentle features full of seriousness. The fact that he didn't really want Catharine to know how he felt about her brother didn't hurt either.

Duo pouted looking very much the spoiled child who was not getting his way, he wanted Quatre gone for two reasons. Reason one was Duo really did think this friend should go see his 'secret' crush but he also wanted to be alone with Heero. The fact that it was easier to get Wufei to do what he wanted then it was to get Quatre was frustrating, "Cat its Valentine 's Day, you should spend it with Trowa...on Earth...which is far away."

Quatre sighed again, this was going to take a while, "Duo I can't. Trowa needs his space and I will not go chasing after him like Relena used to do to Heero." He knew that was a tad rude to Relena but she had been a bit obsessive. He may be somewhat effeminate but he was not a female and there are some things only a female could get away with.

"Sure I get where you're coming from, that approach tends to scare anyone," Duo nodded admitting Quatre had sound logical reasons for wanting to stay but it made his job all the more challenging. '_Damn it Cat! There's gotta be something that will get you to see things my way… Think you baka think!'_ "Cyclops does need his space, not that he's Wufei or anything," Duo smiled Wufei needed space and a smack in the head, "I'm sure Red will keep all those _pretty_ single _love_ _struck_ girls away from him. After all there's nothing more dangerous then a _single_ _pretty_ girl who's _lonely…_ Red will be a busy girl." He toyed with the tip of his braid with seeming absence of mind, "Of course if she's busy keeping the horde away someone might...aw Hell Tro's a big boy with a gun I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Quatre frowned in thought, missing Duo's smile knowing he had won, "Duo he's not in the Sank." He reminded his friend knowing the girls in the Sank could be...clingy

Duo nodded, "Oh I know but girls _love_ fuzzy animals! I know Hilde wanted to play with that lion, she was crushed when she didn't get to," His voice was sympathetic to poor Hilde, knowing he had Quatre now. Lying was bad but to trick someone for their own good...well that's what confessions were for. Sooner or later Quatre would tell him or Trowa would but why not now?

"I would hate to leave you all alone! Heero is fishing up on Wing and Wufei's already gone," Quatre frowned still not sure why Wufei had left, perhaps he was afraid Duo would get caught up in the holiday spirit again, but so far he was a calm as he was outside of missions. "Won't you be bored with no one around?"

Duo smiled touched by Quatre's concern, he was always thinking of others sometimes so much he forgot about himself, "I'll be fine! I just got the newest Tom Clancy game so I'll be shootin' shit for hours!" He laughed he like to use first person shooter games as practice and especially liked to play against the others though normally Trowa was the only one who oblige him, "I'll be just fine so go."

Quatre bit a pale lip, a nervous habit Duo swore he had learned from him, "But what if...?"

"Then at least you'll know. Quatre trust me on this, it's better to know then to keep hoping. It _is_ Trowa, so it's not like he'll rip you apart or anything! The worst he'll do is say he doesn't love you back," Duo assured him voice both serious and gentle.

Quatre nodded, "That's what I'm afraid of." He admitted head down hands folded in his lap. "I've caused him so much trouble and this will only upset Catharine, she's mad enough at me as it is."

"You won't be taking him away so she'll get over it. Are you really going to let some crazy lady beat you with out a fight? Come on Quatre! You're a softy not a cunt," Duo shook his head; sometimes not wanting to hurt people causes more problems then people realize.

"Promise me something Duo?" Quatre asked still not looking up at his more confidant friend.

"Sure Cat, what is it?" Duo asked knowing Quatre never asked for something that he knew could not be done; it made it easy to promise the blonde anything.

"Don't drive Heero insane while I'm gone, he's a little stressed right now, Quatre answered looking up.

"I promise Cat, now go get your man!" Duo teased clapping his hands.

Quatre laughed at him wondering if Trowa realized Duo was constantly trying to set him up. If he did, he didn't seem to mind since he often spent time with Duo, driving Wufei insane trying to figuring out why Trowa would want to, "I'm going I'm going! Just be good."

"Arf, arf," Duo teased sitting up panting with his hands folded like paws.

Quatre patted his head, "Good boy," he teased back understanding Duo's ploy.

"Arf!" Duo barked happily before hugging his pale friend, hoping both their days went well.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Quatre sighed softly, he would have preferred to talk with Trowa at home where no one threw knives at you, but Duo was right, he needed to see him. He hated it when Trowa was on Earth; what if he decided to stay, or got hurt or worst? But he always came home, usually with a present for both Duo and himself. Duo liked to greet Trowa by playing the part of a little kid waiting for the present they always got when a parent came home from a trip, and they all found it amusing. Quatre just loved the sound of his friend's laughter and never felt jealous of Duo, since he knew there was nothing there but a good friendship.

'_I wonder where he could be…Should I try sensing him?'_ A loud happy roar caught his attention, '_Or I could just follow the roars… Good idea'_ It did not take long to find the lion since he was very unthreatening looking and most people he passed were busy so no one tried to stop him. He stopped momentarily looking around to see if a certain red head was around but he did not see her so he relaxed a little. The pale blonde ran forward when the lion knocked Trowa over long fangs around his arm only to stop when Trowa laughed at the beast. "Silly thing you do weigh a lot you know?" Trowa teased the lion huffed before licking his face like any dog might after it had floored it's master. The green eyed youth laughed again freezing when the lion turned growling a low warning growl. He looked up and just started at Quatre. "Cat!"

Quatre turned his focus from long teeth when he heard his nickname uttered in surprise. "Hello Trowa," Quatre greeted his partner nervously, "please don't be mad but I had to come see you...Are you mad?"

Trowa shook his head crouching down beside the angry lion with a hand in his mane, "Shh...it's alright boy he's a friend." Golden eyes turned to Trowa before he nuzzled him like a house cat confusing Quatre, large cats didn't come to mind when he thought of the word pet. "It's alright now he's just over-protective like Cathy," Trowa assured the nervous blonde.

Quatre nodded walking slowly up to him not wanting to alarm the lion, "You seem to have that affect on people," Quatre informed him thinking about how he could say the same thing about himself.

"Cathy says it's because I don't care what happens to me so everyone else has to for me. She worries too much sometimes but she is my sister," Trowa stood turning to face him, re-rolling the black sleeve the lion had loosened during his 'attack.' "Why are you here did something happen?" He asked concerned not sure why else Quatre would have come.

"No, Trowa everything is fine," Quatre admitted softly, unsure how to explain himself or if it was a good idea in front of a lion. "Duo convinced me to come see you. I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you," he bowed his head the last thing he wanted was to be a burden in any way.

"Duo huh? Look Cat it's not a problem but why didn't you call or something? I might have not even been here and that might have caused problems," Trowa shook his head hands slipping into his darker then normal jeans. "Cat come on look at me, you didn't do anything wrong."

Quatre looked up as asked just staring at Trowa for a moment, he had become so causal after the Eve War, with a lot work on Duo's part, he even started dressing casually as well. The blonde had admitted to Duo a few times the tight jeans and lose shirts were well liked, getting laughs. "I didn't even think to call, I just..." He trailed off when Trowa walked up to him, "Trowa?"

Trowa frowned slightly, "What's bothering you Quatre?" He asked knowing when his partner was troubled he was not good at hiding how he felt especially not from his observant, over-thinking partner.

"It's nothing really," Quatre answered looking away slightly he was feeling nervous again.

"Don't lie to me you're not good at it. Come on Cat it's only me what is it?" Trowa asked concerned, it was never a good thing when he had to get Quatre to tell him something.

"Trowa...do you know what today is?" Quatre asked deciding he had to start somewhere.

"Yes, we Earthborn did invent most of the holidays you know," Trowa half teasingly reminded him, the others often forgot Zechs was not the only Gundam pilot not born on a colony.

"Do you know what it means?" Quatre figured he did since Trowa read a lot, Quatre sometimes wondered if he had read more then Wufei.

"Of course, Saint Valentine was used by the Catholic church to replace the Roman god of the flocks, Lupercus, who was already associated with the month of February since teenagers gathered to pick a random lover for the year in his name. The church wanted a man associated with wholesome marriage rather then a god to be revered so they created Valentine's Day." Trowa snorted, "I guess it worked out for them some what."

"How do you know all of that? I mean you aren't Catholic so...?" Quatre trailed off he had never thought about why it was celebrated really, like most holidays it just was just marked the calendar.

"True, but many holidays have interesting histories. Now back to my original question why are you here?" Trowa asked, Quatre had said nothing was wrong but he had his doubts.

Quatre bit his pale lip, he could hide nothing from Trowa, yet Trowa could hide anything from him; it was really an unfair advantage. "I only came to see you Trowa," He admitted it was best to just come out and say it.

"You came to see me?" Trowa asked sounding a little surprised but hiding most of it. Quatre nodded looking up at him, "Why? I'm coming home soon so...?" Trowa trailed off frowning.

Quatre reached up turning Trowa's face with no resistance to face his own, "Why do you think I came to see you Trowa?" He asked softly Trowa was logical so let him use logic.

Trowa frowned, "Why are you playing games with me, Quatre?" He asked used to playing games with Duo, not Quatre.

"I'm not Trowa, I only want to know," Quatre answered not liking being frowned at so much.

"Know what?" Trowa demanded softly blinking when Quatre took his wrists pulling his hands form his pockets, "Quatre?"

"I want to know how you feel about me Trowa. How deeply you really care? Do you love me Trowa?" Quatre asked looking up squeezing Trowa's hands.

"Do I love you?" Trowa repeated confused.

"Yes, Are you Trowa, Nanashi, or whoever you are in love with me? Because I am in love with you," Quatre admitted watching those gorgeous eyes he had come to love widen before he stepped back, his hands slipping from his own. "Trowa?" He asked unsure.

"Quatre I..." Trowa looked away unsure and unable to stand that pleading hurt gaze.

Quatre walked up to him, gently reaching up and turning Trowa's face to him again, "I understand you're confused but you don't have to turn from me." He gently stroked Trowa's cheek watching his closed eyes open as he removed his fingers, "I came here to tell you once and for all how I feel. Please tell me Trowa, and be honest as always, do you love me?"

"You taught me what love is Quatre, how could I not?" Trowa answered with a tender smile, "But I have never been in love; I am not sure what it feels like."

Soft aqua eyes blinked, Quatre hadn't even considered that, "Trowa do you trust me?" Quatre asked knowing it was a stupid question only those he trusted knew his smile.

"With my life...why?" Trowa asked confused but willing to go with it.

Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, kissing him softly surprising him, "If you enjoyed that then you love me." The blonde informed him, it was a test Duo had told him about but he had been right?

"And if not?" Trowa asked softly remaining still.

"Then you are just my friend...a very close friend but still just a friend," Quatre answered not surprised by the question, he had asked the same thing of Duo.

"That would make sense," Trowa admitted absently, "If I said no it wouldn't change anything between us, would it?"

Quatre shook his head, nothing would change how he felt, friendship could still become love, "No, Trowa I will always be your friend so tell me the truth." Trowa nodded silent for a moment before leaning down kissing Quatre and holding him close. Quatre was startled for a moment but soon relaxed, gripping Trowa's lose shirt moaning softly when Trowa gently pushed him away. "Trowa!" He demanded confused and a little hurt.

"He needs to go back into his cage (rampaging lion oh no! lol), it's nothing personal," Trowa assured him stepping away from Quatre snapping his fingers at the lion who obediently got back into his cage earning an ear scratch, "There's a good boy."

Quatre smiled as he walked up to him hugging his waist cheek on his shoulder. "So how much trouble will you be in?"

"I'm going to tell her once I'm home with you; she does have a great right hook," Trowa answered. She just might deck him again for this but he would have to tell her sometime.

"Oh...Trowa come with me?" Quatre asked chin on his shoulder.

Trowa turned to look at him frowning slightly in thought, "Where to, Cat?"

"Oh just out to lunch. We need to talk and it's...safer away from here," Quatre answered smiling things had all worked out better then he had hoped.

"You'll get no arguments there," Trowa agreed nodding not wanting Catharine to find Quatre there.

"Trowa? Where are you?" Catharine called suddenly.

Trowa took Quatre's hand, "Let's go. Now is _really_ not the time." Quatre nodded as he followed Trowa, who was smiling back when Quatre smiled at him. Today had been a good day and it was not over just yet.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Ok well that is the end of chapter two. Chapter three has straight people so no more Yaoi. No I mean it there is no more you can look in chapter three if you doubt me but you won't find any. If you want more Yaoi, Gundam Wing or otherwise, then you'll just have to come to my account. I recently got a Beta so any and all grammar goofs will be fixed soon enough promise.

1


End file.
